


Erotyczne fantazje 16

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 16

Weiss poczuła jak ręka Ruby powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając i powoli pieszcząc jej rozgrzaną cipkę. Jej sutki stwardniały , a między nogami zaczęła się robić mokra.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wychodziły z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty Ruby pobudzały jej wrażliwe ciało. Chciała więcej i więcej.

Palce Ruby weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając dziedziczkę do szaleństwa. Wiła się na łóżku we wszystkie strony, czując jak orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało.


End file.
